


bad case of loving you (doctor, doctor)

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: He looks like just her kind of dork.





	bad case of loving you (doctor, doctor)

**Author's Note:**

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor) by Robert Palmer (1979) || for braveadventurers

He kept drawing her eye.

All week long. Darcy wasn’t checking out the oiled-up-muscled dudes flexing by the pool.  They weren’t really her type anyway. She liked a little more dork than what those guys were offering.

Not that they  _weren’t_  dorks, per se.  Dorkage was definitely relative.

But this guy? This guy looked as uncomfortable as she felt and was keeping to himself.

He had light hair. Slightly older than her, so that lightness in his hair might be silver, but she couldn’t tell from this distance.  Almost as pale as she was, he was slathering on sunblock like it was going out of style.

And the clincher? While her eye was definitely drawn to him, his seemed to be drawn to her as well.  In fact, she’d caught him looking at her almost as many times as she’d been looking at him.

He wasn’t making a move.  Or at least, he wasn’t making a fast enough one.  So she decided to take things into her own hands.

This was kind of not her forte, full disclosure. She usually giggled and blushed to death from the sidelines until some bolder female swooped in and did what she was too scared to do.

And like hell was that happening on her vacation.

Darcy sidled up to him at the bar, smiling a little too widely as she ordered something in a coconut and drummed her freshly manicured nails on the lacquered surface of the bar.  "Hi.“

He looked all around for a moment. Seriously.  Dude was adorable.  "Who? Me?”

She laughed. “That was my intention…”

“Oh… oh… Hi,” he replied, blushing deep red and making her insides go all jumpy.

“I’m Darcy…”  she said, deciding to keep it simple for now.  They could clutter things up with last names later.

“Watson. John.  I’m John Watson.”

Or now.

“Lewis,” she supplied.  "Darcy Lewis.  Nice to meet you, John.“

"Yes, likewise…” he said, smiling down at his hands as he placed them flat on the bar.  He was even cuter up close. And British.  Two for two.

“Here on vacation?” she asked, feeling stupid, but there wasn’t much else to go on right now.

“Yes. Yes… and yourself?” he asked.

“Same,” she laughed as her coconut arrived.  She took it, tipped the bartender and took a sip, turning at the last moment to lean on the bar in what she hoped was nonchalance. “How long are you here for, John?”

“Next Tuesday… you?”

“Saturday…” she said thoughtfully.  "Do you have plans for dinner?“

He chewed on his lip and shook his head.  "Not a single plan that I can think of.”

“You should like… totally meet me for dinner, then.  I’d love to have more of this awkward conversation over food.”

His face split into a grin at that.  "I can be less awkward, given time…"

“Well.  I am here until Saturday,” she reminded him.  "Is that enough time?“

"Darcy, that is plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
